


Flair Ups and Soup

by AspenOrnillos



Series: A Tale of Two Ga(y)laxies: Fluff Edition [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Chronic Illness, Comfort, Conversion therapy mentioned in a vid, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, but nothing graphic, this fic stays cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenOrnillos/pseuds/AspenOrnillos
Summary: While on shore leave, Traynor's chronic conditions flare up, so Shepard wraps her in a blanket and makes her some soup.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor
Series: A Tale of Two Ga(y)laxies: Fluff Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Flair Ups and Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, my first contribution to Femslash February! I wrote this one while curled up under a weighted blanket, watching my favorite lesbian movies. I hope that comfy, cozy feeling translates to you, dear reader. 
> 
> Real quick: conversion therapy is mentioned, but it's in a vid Traynor is watching. And yes, it's based on a real movie. "But I'm A Cheerleader" from 1999, directed by Jamie Babbit. The second vid mentioned is another great wlw movie called "Fire", directed by Deepa Mehta from 1996. Both are great, and I highly recommend them!

Traynor sat on the couch, completely wrapped up in a warm, soft blanket, and watched her favorite vids that Shepard kindly set up on the vidscreen in the living area. Despite a throbbing headache and the pressure she felt in her sinuses, she thought of no better place to ride this flare up out than in her girlfriend’s new, luxurious apartment. A small part of her wished the apartment was little bit more cozy, but hey, this way more enjoyable than the crew quarters. 

Every so often, the sounds of the vids would be interrupted by the sounds of Shepard fussing around in the kitchen. Traynor suggested they just order food, but because Shepard was suddenly overcome with the need to take care of her, the commander refused, and was now attempting to make lemon and coriander soup, a personal favorite of Traynor’s. Despite the kitchen being rather far from where she sat, the smell of lemon and garlic floated over her. When mixed with the heat of the fireplace behind her, she was transported back to Horizon, in her parents pre-fab. Her mother would make soup for the family, while Traynor and her father would talk about current events, or if Traynor could persuade him, chess.

Her hand poked out of the blanket to reach for the mug of chamomile tea on the coffee table Shepard dragged in from the living room. Holding it close to her nose, she deeply inhaled the steam coming form the cup, and immediately felt at ease. Of course the headache was still there, but at least she was relaxed now. 

“Damn it!” Shepard shouted from the kitchen.

“Everything ok over there?”

“All good! Just putting on the finishing touches.”

“Need any help with said touches?”

“No, you just stay comfy. I’ll be done soon.”

Traynor chuckled to herself, and turned her attention back to the vid. It was one of her favorites from her teen years, an older vid made before her parents were even born, about a teenage girl who is sent to a conversion therapy camp. She remembered being shocked after seeing it for the first time, unable to believe that there was a time where things like conversion therapy existed and were accepted. But it has a happy ending, and she’s watched it so many times that it’s become a comfort vid.

Just as the two girls in the vid fled the camp in the back of truck, Shepard placed two steaming bowls of soup on the table. The smell and the warmth surrounded her, and she let out a loud, happy sigh. Shepard smiled at that, feeling rather proud of herself before joining Traynor on the couch, and curling up under a thinner blanket. 

Traynor took the bowl in her hands, it was hot but not painful. She savored the smell before lifting the spoon to her lips. The hot liquid hit mixed with the overwhelming amount of lemon hit her tongue, making her wince.

Shepard looked over, frowning slightly. “How…is it?”

“It’s good.” Traynor said in a weak voice. “Just…like mom used to make.”

“Oh no, what did I do wrong?”

Traynor gave her a strained smile. “It’s good, honestly.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow. “Sam, seriously.”

“Ok, maybe a bit too much lemon.”

Shepard sighed, her head leaning back. “Damn it. I knew the lemon was bit too strong.” She moved the blanket, and stood up. “I’ll start over.”

Traynor laughed. “No, no! Sit down!”

“You sure, you’re okay with it?”

“Yes, it’s fine, Shepard.” She gestured for the commander to sit back down. “It’s not perfect, but I love that you tried.”

Shepard sat down and got comfortable again, after which Traynor pecked her on the cheek “Thank you, for doing all this.”

The specialist moved close to the commander, resting her head on her shoulder. Shepard responded by wrapping an arm around, and giving her a little squeeze. “Glad I could be of service. I kinda like taking care of you.”

“And I like when you take care of me.” She batted her eyes at Shepard, who laughed and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

“So, what are we watching?”

Traynor took a sip of the tea in an effort to quell the lemon taste. Which wasn’t as successful as she hoped. “Oh, you’ll love this one! It’s about these two women falling in love while being in unhappy marriages. Sounds dramatic, but very romantic.”

“As long as it gets my mind off the war, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.”

The vid started with a young girl talking to her parents in a bright, green field, before showing the Taj Mahal. Traynor smiled, albeit sadly. Wondering if the Taj Mahal was still standing right now, or if the Reapers decided to step on it. 

Shepard seemed to sense her budding anxiety, and gave her another squeeze. Traynor smiled, letting herself fully relax in Shepard’s embrace. Despite being couch bound at the moment, she thought this to be the best part of shore leave so far.


End file.
